Bunnies in RWBY
by TenchiSaWaDa
Summary: Story ideas up for grabs in the RWBY universe.
1. Chapter 1

**The Crow**

 **Plot bunny up for adoption. May post more of These**

 **Hunters hunted Grimm. The Crow hunted Hunters.**

Jaune didn't want to rob this guy, but he had to eat somehow. He had followed his mark for two blocks now. He picked this guy out two marks back. He kept his hood up and hand in right pocket. His left hand was hooked onto his worn out belt. It was an open signal to others of the trade. He was fishing in territory that didn't belong to him, but you had to do what you needed to. Looking carefully ahead, he searched for permission to go ahead. A boy in a black, dirty hoodie met his eyes. The boy leaned against the corner of a shop; he held his hands out of his pocket. That meant it was his territory. The boy gave him a slight nod and tapped the wall of the shop.

Permission granted, then. Jaune wasn't surprised. He had helped the kid out with a mark two weeks back. While most street workers didn't have a lick of respect, they did have honor. Plus, it was good business to keep other workers happy.

He picked up his pace slightly and walked behind the man. He moved towards the mark's right side. The cane on the man's left arm would be too hard to make a pass. The coffee mug in the right was a weight. That meant most of his attention would be on the hand and not on his pocket.

He bumped into the man.

His shoulder hit the man's triceps. He leaned forward and pushed towards his left. The man was off balance now. He reached into the man's pocket and used the tips of his fingers to feel. His finger tips brushed solid, smooth leather. He grabbed hit with the tips of his fingers and pulled upwards. Turning around slightly, he flicked the wallet behind his back into his right hand and placed it into his back pocket, in one fluid motion.

Jaune turned around slowly, an apologetic smile on his face. "Sorry about that."

The man nodded. "Don't worry about it."

Keeping the smile on, he walked away at the same pace he had bumped into the man. Changing pace always caused suspicion, he needed to be in a hurry but not a rush. He walked two more blocks before turning into the corner.

"Now..." He smiled, ready to look at the goods. He would pocket the Lien and dump the rest in the trash. Or, if he was feeling generous, he would dump it off at a coffee store. They usually called the owners there. He looked at his score and stared at it. It wasn't a wallet. It looked like one but there wasn't a speck of lien on it. It wasn't a police badge either, it didn't have the shiny metal on it.

Jaune bit his lip and looked at the picture and words inside. It was a picture of the guy, that much was obvious. The words however, was a bit harder. He never really learned how to read well. Mostly, bouncing between libraries to libraries, he picked up how to say a couple words here and there.

"Hu" he tried to sound out. "Hun..." He growled. He hated reading. It was the dumbest shit in the world. That was T and then an E. Ok. That meant it was the 'te' sound or was it the- No there was a 'r there. "ter." He finished. "Hunter."

What the hell was that? He shrugged and pocketed the non-wallet. He needed to get out of here anyways. He walked over to the wall. A quick scan of the area, made it easy to spot up climbing points. He jumped on top of the dumpster and gasped an old ventilation unit. He clambered to the top and hopped over to the railing across. After he had secured his footing, he made a small leap to the top of the wall and pulled himself over.

He needed to get to the harbor. It was nearly noon; he could probably grab some leftover fish from the fishermen there.

The harbor was a messy place. Boats were always honking loudly, trying to dock without crashing into each other. Fisherman were yelling loudly, trying to sell their stock before it went bad. Tourists and regulars milled through the docks. Birds above would circle and attempt to pick up scraps.

Jaune stayed by the smaller docks, where less tourists went. It was an old wooden building, built in the early days of Vale. Not the most prettiest of places and there were only four boats in the dock, none of them were large. There was no man outside, selling fish. One would think it was abandoned, if it wasn't for the wet nets that were drying on the side. Regulars knew that place was a gold mine for fish, but it was reserved for restaurants. The man in charge of the docks made a deal with local stores, giving them priority and good prices. Jaune knew about it, because he had been payed to deliver some fish sometimes. If it was a holiday or something, Jaune would be tagged with some other street workers to grab some crates and pass them along. If they did good work, the chefs would cook the something good at the end of it.

"Excuse me young man."

Jaune stopped and paused. Someone was calling him out? Lost? Jaune turned back towards the voice and froze.

"Oh shit." Jaune backed up slowly, towards the ally. The man with the cane walked after him slowly. Jaune swallowed. "Your that guy from earlier."

"That's correct." The voice was light.

Jaune could feel the 'not-wallet' in his back pocket. He remembered the symbol on it. It had the same mark as the cane. Shit, did he follow him? How? Why didn't he stop him before? Need an exit. He looked around him quickly. The wall behind him was a dead end. No good footholds. The door was an option, but he didn't know if it was locked. This wasn't his territory so he didn't know any good hidey holes. Could he run past him?

The man walked forward. "My name is Ozpin. I am a Hunter. Do you know what that is?"

"Nope" He said quickly. He kept his eyes moving and feet ready. He had to get out of here. Maybe he could bounce off the walls and go over his head. He could always try and beat up this guy, but the guy already used a cane. He didn't want to hurt a guy who already needed one of those.

The man hummed. He placed the cane to the side, against the wall. "Do you know what grimm are?"

Grimm? The stuff that the boys over by the harbor would talk about. Yeah, of course he heard of them. "Yeah, monsters and shit. But we got walls to keep them out."

"Correct" The man continued. "And we have hunters to expand our borders. Hunters are protectors and servers of the realm. They 'hunt' the grimm."

Man this guy liked to talk. "So you're a hunter. Woopedy doo."

Ozpin chuckled. "A joyous moment indeed. But, I think there is something else you should be considering."

"Which is?"

"You have potential, young man." Ozpin leaned forward. There was a glint on those eyes; he didn't like it. "It is not often someone lifts something off of my person. Even more so, when I don't notice it. That requires skill, patience, and a whole host of things. But, all of it is potential."

"So?" A shrug. He didn't like this guy. He creeped him out. "I don't think I'm hunter material. I'm a street worker. A rat in the sewers."

"You're content?"

"Content?"

"You're happy with your life?"

"I know what it means." He rolled his eyes. "No ones happy living like this. I get by just fine though." He tossed back the not-wallet to Ozpin. "There take it. And just leave me alone." Creepy old weird guy.

"I have a question for you."

"What?"

"How would you like to become a Hunter of Hunters."

 **A simple plot bunny. I had shot this premise at College fool and this was my original idea. I was thinking about having some idea with Jaune being on the darker side and dealing with the gray area. He would eventaully team up with Cardin to take down a drug kingpin. Cardin's motivation would come from his team. Because one of his members was having a 'problem'. Jaune covers for Cardin and his team, making them 'Allies'. It would be an interesting idea to explore if anyone wanted to try it out.**

 **I am still on the fence about writing anything other than one shots for RWBY. I still don't think there's enough content to go around.**

 **Anyways, this story idea is up for grabs, just credit me in the author's note and You're good to go :)!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Saber**

 **Plot bunny for RWBY. I may come back to this story if it has some traction, but for now it is a fun idea.**

Jaune always loved swords, but he was terrible at using them. His sisters and father always tried to show him how to use one. They trained and taught him. But, he had no talent for it. It was too heavy for his arms and he always lost grip on his sword. It was like the swords rejected him. But, he loved them: the gleam of their sides, the sharpness of their edges, the strength of the pommel and the ruggedness of the pommel. It all felt like the epitome of honor.

Jaune glared at his opponent. He was standing the backyard of his house. The large brown fences surrounded the large area. They needed a large area for housing eight kids. Jaune, the third youngest, was one of the only ones still living at home. But one day, he would definitely become a hunter like his sisters.

Jaune struck the dummy with his wooden sword. His arms shook as the rebound made his arms vibrate. He stepped backward, trying to gain his balance again. Jaune sighed again. He could never land a solid hit. Dad kept telling him that when he got older he'd be stronger. But, that was two years ago. He was ten now; he should be able to fight!

The blonde gritted his teeth and glared at the dummy. He raised his sword to charge again.

"Jaune." A light voice called out from the house.

Jaune lowered his sword and called back. "Yeah mom?"

"Come inside. Time for you to finish your homework."

Jaune grumbled as he walked inside, placing the sword against the dummy. He hated homework. It was so boring. Jaune staggered in, kicking off his shoes and trudged over to the kitchen table. His textbooks were stacked neatly on top with a blank sheet of paper greeting him, menancingly.

Jaune grabbed a pencil and cracked open his first book.

Dust and it's properties.

Boooring. Jaune groaned and started reading the text. He needed to answer the problems for chapter 10 by tonight, and there were twenty problems! Jaune flipped through the text, hoping to look at he pictures. Dust, dust and more- Jaune blinked as he saw a crystal. He looked at the description below it.

Dust Crystal.

He hadn't heard about this before.

"Are you doing your homework?" A voice called out again.

Jaune jolted and returned to his homework. He could read about crystal later.

Jaune sidled into bed, his text book tucked under his arm. The picture of the crystal was still in his head. He cracked open the book again and looked at the picture. He traced an outline of the blue crystal.

Maybe he could use this?

 **Essentially a Single element from star wars crossing over. The light saber. I wanted the idea of having Jaune "Creating" a light saber by using dust crystals and his aura. It would be a really fun idea of Jaune weidling an awesome light-saber and going nuts.**

 **Once again, up for adoption, just credit me in the authors note and Write away!**


	3. Champion

**Plot bunney. Champion.**

 **Pyrrha wasn't the only champion to enter beacon**

He only had a moment to make the decision. Should he stay put and wait for a counter? Or go on the offensive? He bounced on his back foot and leaned forward. His left arm stood limp in front of him. It was numb and hard to lift. He kept his right hand close to his face and his chin tucked into his shoulder. Hopefully, he could shield himself from an attack to the face, but he wasn't hoping for much. His opponent had reach.

He wiped his mouth and swallowed some blood. The bastard had gotten him good with a right hook. His opponent was a bit more injured. His face was turning purple. His arms were spotted black and blue.

He took careful steps to the left, circling his prey.

There was nothing but him and his prey here. In the pit. Between the chains. The lights shining down on them. The sand beneath their feet. The blood staining the ground. The roar of the crowds were silent against their breaths. Only thing that mattered were the two in the ring.  
"Come on champ finish him!" Someone jeered in the crowd.

He didn't respond. He never responded. Never talked to anyone here except for the judge, dealer, and his opponent. He was just here to fight. He didn't care about the bets. But, he was getting sore and a bit tired. He locked eyes with his opponent.

There was a light in the other man's eyes. It wasn't a fire. It wasn't a desperate look.

It was resignation. The man had finally lost the will to fight.

Then the champion would oblige him.

He charged forward. The man swung wildly with his left. The champion switched his right foot forward and shoved forward. The arm slapped his back, but didn't throw the champion off balance. The champion finished with a right hook into the man's face.

The opponent tumbled to the ground and skidded across. His body slammed to the ground in a clatter and was still.

The champion waited for a moment. He waited for another moment. Finally, the champion raised a single fist in the air.

The pit opened and he could now hear the roar. The roar of victory poured down on him.

He lowered his arm slowly and walked towards the exit. He moved out of the way of the doctors. They wore ripped shirts and jeans. Volunteers for arena.

He walked out of the pit and into the stone corridors. The cheers died down slowly. The roar died down slowly. He felt himself die down.

His breath became heavy. His legs shook. He leaned against the wall. His hands pressed harshly against the stone and held him up. He took one step. He tried to take another. His knees buckled and he fell forward.

He braced himself for the pain.

Instead, a strong grip held his forearm.

"Easy kid."

A chill ran through his spine. No one was supposed to see him like this. No one was supposed to know that he felt the pain. He turned quickly and froze.

"Oh, it's you." The champion whispered. He let himself relax.

A soft, wrinkly hand pulled him back up. Another hand ran through wispy white hair. Blue eyes ran over the champion's injuries. "Come on, let's go to the medical tent."

The champion shook his head. "No. It's-"

"You're coming." The old man dragged him.

The champion let him. He was too weak to fight him off.

They went into the medical room. The champion hated it. The smell of alcohol, the beeps, the cold steel always grated his nerves. The old man dragged him to a stool and sat him down.

"Now sit down and make sure you don't cause any trouble. I'll grab some drinks for you." The old man growled.

The champion nodded. He sighed. There was no use arguing with him.

A voice called out to him. "You pack a damn right hook."

The champion jumped in his seat. He forgotten he wasn't alone. He looked over and smiled sheepishly. "Your punches weren't bad either, Ernie."

Ernie, his opponent, was laying on the bed. His arms were bandaged and he had an ice pack over his forehead. "Well, you did a number on me, J"

J chuckled and scooted his seat forward. He was at the edge of Ernie's bed. "You made my arm all numb." J waved to his arm. "Your jabs hurt a hell of a lot."

Ernie laughed. "Oh come on, you let me get those shots in. I saw you dodge Ricardo's punches. And I know I'm slower than him. You're too nice kid."

J was about to continue, when a voice interrupted them. "Boys. Great fight out there."

A man in a dark suit walked in. His sleek hair seemed to drip with oil. His grin was wise and yellow. He had two envelopes in his hands, one large and one small.

Ernie grimaced. "Adrian."

Adrian nodded. "Good try, Ernie." He tossed the small envelope on the bed without ceremony.

Adrian turned his sly grin to J. "My boy. You made me a lot of money. I had been hyping Ernie up for a while now. So, for them to all bet against you to _just_ see you fall. My, it was quite the raking." Adrian waved the fat envelope like a prize. "I added a couple bills extra on top. Commission of course." Adrian handed the envelope to J.

J took it and held it close. He nodded his thanks, but didn't say anything. He hated Adrian. The man reminded him a thief, even if the man always paid out.

Adrian winked. "Don't be like that J. Trust me. If we get you upgraded and start doing two on ones, we could-"

"Leave it be, Adrian." The old man walked in. He carried a couple drinks in his arms. "The kid's tired."

Adrian huffed and walked away. Adrian _never_ argued against the old man. No one did. They were all scared of him. Or at least respected him. Everyone knew about the old man.

Adrian shook his head and waved at the old man. He turned back to J. "Well just think about it J. Money is money." Adrian turned and sauntered away. The old man glared at his back before turning back to J.

"Here's some water." The old man pressed the cold water into J's hands. J took it and drank it gratefully.

Ernie sighed as rubbed his neck. "Well, looks like I'm eating cup of noodles for the month."

J paused. Hunger. J knew that. He reached into his envelope and slid out some bills. A wrinkly hand stopped him. J looked into blue eyes. The old man shook his head. "Charity is weak hearted. We don't live in a world where weakness doesn't get you killed."

J stuffed the envelope into his pocket and turned away. The tried to contain the pit of fire in his gut.

"Don't be too hard on him, Jaune." Ernie interrupted.

Jaune turned to Ernie. "He needs to learn." Jaune growled out.

Ernie shrugged and winked at J. "Thanks for trying kid. But, Jaune's right. Charity will only get you killed."

Jaune nodded at Ernie and placed a hand on J's shoulder. "Come on kid." Jaune held up a first aid kit. "I'm borrowing a first aid kit from here."

J nodded slowly and stood up.

Jaune stuffed a black hoodie on J's head. J begrudgingly put it on. He was growing out of the small sweater. Being a teen meant he was growing a lot, even if he was seventeen. J followed Jaune out of the arena and into the alley. The backstreets of Vale were not well travelled.

"You've got one more fight." Jaune said.

J nodded. They had talked about this a lot. One more fight and Jaune wanted J to go professional. That's why Adrian had been desperate to keep J. In the two years J had been fighting, he had won every fight. Didn't matter how old they were. Didn't matter how big they were. Didn't matter how skilled they were. J beat them.

J looked up at the man who had raised him. His hair used to be grey and black. Now it was all white.

Jaune used to be a hunter.

* * *

 **Plot bunney involving J taking up the mantle of Jaune. And taking up his name.**

 **Jaune would die a tragic death, leaving behind his shield and sword. J would take it and forge his way in. Ozpin would know but out of respect to the previous Jaune, let's the new 'Jaune' enter.**

 **And whatever happens from there.**


End file.
